Under the influence of social trend in aging population, medical care service and bio-medical electronic devices attract more attention. Remote homecare combined with wireless communication is capable of sensing and recording bio-physiology signals of patients without staying in hospital to save medical resources.
In bio-physiology signal detection, breath signals and heartbeat signals are very important because they can be used in long term tracking for OSAS (Obstructive Sleep Apnea Syndrome) and irregular heartbeat symptom. The physiology signal sensing mechanism could be used in the motion/vibration detection of objects present in the environment, and also could be used in the security monitoring or identification of persons present in the environment.
Currently, contact type and non-contact type bio-physiology signal sensing apparatuses are used. The contact bio-physiology signal sensing apparatuses perform measurement by touching people's body.
A microwave motion sensor compares phase difference between a transmission signal and a receiving signal based on Doppler theory. If the phase difference varies with time, it indicates that there is a moving or vibrating object in the environment.
Therefore, the disclosure provides a motion/vibration sensor which detects vibration of thoracic cavity of a user under measurement to analyze bio-physiology parameters (such as breath and heartbeat frequencies) of the user under measurement or detects external vibrator information (for example, mechanical vibration frequency).